Generation of One-Shots Kuroko no Basket
by the-deluded-dreamer
Summary: Ever fantasized about meeting your favorite Kuroko no Basket character? / Kuroko no Basket, Tadatoshi Fujimaki / Generation of One-Shots, deluded-dreamer / KnB Charachter x Reader
1. Generation of One-Shots

**A/N:**

**Hello ****omfg****I got so inspired by ****reading so ****many Reader Inserts involving the various characters of ****KnB ****so I decided to make one myself instead of making a whole ****fanfiction ****which consisted of many chapters. :)**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the anime, it is respectively owned by Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the one-shots that are posted and will be posted.

✧*****.

**Things to know:**

**(F/N) - First Name**

**(L/N) - Last Name**

**(e/c) - eye color**

**(f/c) - favorite color**

**(BF/N) - Best Friend's Name**

**(h/c) - hair color**

**(h/l) - hair length**

updated 11/18/14++

++updated 11/26/14++

++updated 11/28/14++

* * *

><p><strong>Published:<strong>11/17/14 [[Wattpad]]

**Published: **12/25/14


	2. 1 : Endlessly - Kise Ryouta

**ღ****Endlessly****»****Kise Ryouta**

**Kise****x Reader**

**-:-:-:-**

_"I'm not perfect, but I swear I'm perfect for you." —The Cab,_Endlessly

**-:-:-:-**

"(L/N)cchi, would you be my girlfriend?" Kise asked as he bowed at least 90°, trying to conceal his blush. He then stood straight but still looked down at his shoes as if it was the most interesting thing in the world at the moment. The breeze gently whipped against you two at the rooftops, giving a dramatic effect at the scene with both of your hairs flowing with the wind.

You looked at him, shocked, that _the_Kise Ryouta was asking _you_to be _his._ Sure, he's got the looks, the athletics, the stupid fame, but you were a rational human being and you didn't like going into a relationship that fast. There was also this thing you didn't like about Kise: His conceitedness. Well, that's what _you_ saw in him. Fame (almost) always gets to one's head, and you were definitely sure that it got to Kise's. You mean, look at the large group of fangirls he has. He even has his own club dedicated to him, and it's most certainly sure that his fanbase would rip you apart.

But, bah, who were you to judge him though? He's still just a person, and why don't you give him a chance?

Oh look, look! Pay attention to Kise, he's still waiting for answer. Don't mind me, I'm just a stalking narrator.

Returning your attention to Kise, you replied, "Maybe... not now." You said as you tugged on the sleeve of the Kaijo blouse nervously. Kise looked crestfallen at your reply. Before you could add anything, he quickly spoke.

"Then let me at least court you!" He proposed, gently grabbing your hands in his. He placed your hands on his chest, and you felt the haste beating of his heart. "Please give me a chance, (L/N)cchi! I'll prove to you that I can be the man you want." He exclaimed as his yellow eyes looked into your (e/c) ones, blushing at the same time. "Please..."

You blushed at the eye contact momentarily, then slowly nodded. "O–Okay, I'll give you a chance."

His eyes brightened and he hugged you tightly at the spur of the moment. You froze in his arms, not able to quickly comprehend what was happening at the moment, but you heavily blushed when you processed the situation. "Thank you so much, (L/N)cchi! I promise to not let you down, I assure you!"

You let a small smile grace your lips as you wrapped your arms around his waist, embracing him as well, making his eyes tear up and lift you while spinning you around. You laugh in surprise and delight all the while telling him to put you down, but he was just too darn happy to listen to you at the moment.

You wiped your damp hands hands with a handkerchief on the way to your classroom after you had gone to the bathroom. It was currently lunch time when you had done so.

You momentarily sighed and opened the sliding doors, only to be greeted by a bear hug, courtesy from your best friend. "Oh my gosh, (F/N)-chan, K–Kise–you–he–you—" She sputtered out incoherent words as she flailed her arms around frantically. You sweat-dropped at her and put your hands on her shoulders to calm her down. After doing so, she finally said, "_The_Kise Ryouta is freaking courting you! How did I not know of this right away? How come you didn't tell me?" She bombarded you with questions as crocodile tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Maybe because he asked me yesterday...?" Your statement came out as a question as you answered (BF/N) sheepishly.

She pouted and pointed at something behind her. "By the way, Kise-san is here for you. _That's_ how I knew." She said then grinned. "Did you know that he told us not to tell anyone that he's here so that no one could interrupt you two?" She wiggled her eyebrows while you rolled your eyes and playfully punched her shoulder.

Then this is where you notice that the classroom was ¾ empty, with the exception of the busy class representativew and a few people who regularly ate their lunches in the classroom.

"Shut up." You replied to your best friend.

"Better not keep Kise-san waiting~" Your best friend hummed, slightly pushing you towards the said teen who conjoined a desk in front of yours.

You sat opposite of him on your respective seat and raised and amused eyebrow. "Really?"

Kise nodded enthusiastically and beamed with his set of perfectly white teeth. He let out a cute sound of agreement as if saying "yup!" His eyes sparkled for a moment as he grabbed something out of his bag then handed it to you, his expression from excited to bashfulness. "I–I made this for you, (L/N)cchi," he said. "so sorry if it doesn't really taste—" he stopped speaking when he closed his eyes because of the moment you had taken a bite of the lunch he had given you as if he was anticipating a bad comment.

After a few seconds, he opened his eyes to see your happy expression. "It's delicious, don't worry. Thanks for making me this, I really appreciate it." You sent him a smile, in which he whole-heartedly returned.

You really didn't know how much he wanted to kiss you right there on the spot.

A few days had passed, and Kise had asked you on a date. Since you weren't even that busy on weekends (except for your weekly dose of some manga chapters that you had missed over the week), of course you accepted.

You were in your room preparing for the group date, since Kise told you that when you two become a couple, that's the only time that he could take you on a real date, just the two of you.

Sheesh, it's only been days and you're already falling for him.

Well, how can you not? He's been treating you your favorite food (but there were times you paid for your own when you insisted, and Kise knew how to respect you), been walking you home, and he's been treating you like a proper princess.

When you get irritated, he would insist that you tell him your problems because he clearly told you that he would always be by your side. When you felt a bit lonely when your best friend was absent one day, he bought you your favorite candies and ice cream. You were a bit confused at this time though; How did he know so much about you?

So you asked him.

With a sheepish smile and a rub of his neck, he told you that he asked (BF/N) about your likes and dislikes. It made you happy that he was making countless efforts just for you.

A knock on your bedroom door interrupted you from your anamnesis, then a call from your mother. "(F/N)-chan, I need your help in the kitchen! I can't reach the bowls from the top shelf!"

You yelled out your reply, "Okay!", then opened the door to be greeted by a handsome looking Kise with a bundle of multi-colored roses.

You looked at him in shock, not at all expecting this gift.

"Hi, (L/N)cchi." Kise greeted you, a grin spread across his lips.

You blink your eyes a few times then finally replied, "H–Hi, Kise-kun."

"Don't go inside her room!" Your father yelled jokingly from downstairs, making you let out a chuckle.

"Yes, sir!" Kise replied, laughing as well. He turned to you and handed you the bouquet of flowers. "Here 'ya go, (L/N)cchi. I hope you like them. Did I surprise you?" He spoke enthusiastically, his eyes shining with glee.

"You definitely surprised me." You said. "And it's not even eleven yet, just a quarter past ten."

"Well I wanted to surprise you! (BF/F)cchi told me you like these things."

Ah, the effort he puts into these.

"But you should really stop spreading too much money on me." You retorted.

Kise shook his head, the grin unwavering. "You really don't get it, (L/N)cchi. I'll do anything for you! Besides, I'm a part time model, so I can save money."

You got peeved when he had stated the model part, but you tried to push it aside and put on a smile. "Let's go and put the flowers in a vase."

Kise internally panicked. _Did I say something wrong?_

But he really didn't need to worry though. Little by little, you were slowly accepting his albeit conceited side. It's who he is and no one should change him.

The group date ended at about five o' clock in the afternoon, with only you and Kise left. It was their plan, actually, so that you could talk to Kise without too many interruptions since the both of you talked mostly in school.

You know, fangirls and all.

At the current moment, you and Kise were resting at a park, the colors of the sky slowly changing into an orange hue. A peaceful atmosphere dawned upon the two of you, which you were grateful for because you had enough noise for today.

"Can you wait for me?" You asked out of the blue, making Kise look at you from his position on the bench you two were sitting on.

He seemed to understand what you were talking about, so he replied with a gentle smile which made your heart skip a beat. "If waiting is the only way to prove my **love** for you, then I can wait. But please, don't make me wait for nothing."

You felt your face flush pure red as you looked down at your fiddling thumbs on your lap. "You know, I've been thinking," you stated, making Kise look at you in confusion. "You don't... you know… you don't really have to wait a–anymore…" You stuttered, your face even redder than before.

His eyes sparkled, a grin slowly making its way on his lips. "Really?!"

You nodded, giving him a smile of your own. "Yup."

Then he stood up, going in front of you. "Then (L/—"

"(F/N)," you said. "call me (F/N)."

Happy unshed tears formed in his eyes, then he sniffed and smiled wider. "(F/N)cchi, would you please, please, _please_ be my girlfriend?"

Smiling, you stood up and gave him a peck on hid flushed cheeks. "Yes."

"YES!" Kise exclaimed as he pumped his arms min mid-air with happiness in his voice. "SHE SAID YES!" He further exclaimed, embracing you in hid arms this time. He let go of you then ran to the nearest person to him which seemed to be a man in is mid thirties. "My girl over there," Kise pointed at you. "she said YES!"

The man blinked in surprise, then nodded. "Congratulations on the engagement…?"

"'Engagement'?" Kise echoed, tilting his head in confusion. "We aren't engaged, I asked her to be my girlfriend."

You face-palmed at Kise then decided to intervene their awkward situation. You went over to their place and put your hands on the blond model's shoulders. "Oh gosh, I'm sorry, we aren't engaged. He's just very excited." You gave a nervous smile.

The man processed for a few seconds then smiled. "It's all right. I know the feeling as well, so I can relate to him." He said then walked away after he had congratulated the both of you for being a couple.

You turned to Kise and lightly smacked the side of his head. "I–Idiot! That wasn't a marriage proposal, people would get the wrong idea, like that man." You reprimanded, but laughed soon after because Kise is just so adorable.

"I don't care what they think, (F/N)cchi! All that matters to me is you." He said, embracing you again, his arms positioned loosely yet protectively around you.

"Stop being so cheesy, Ryouta." You spoke, smiling up at him.

"Waaah~ you called me 'Ryouta'!" He let go of you and clutched his head, shaking it. "Stop it, (F/N)cchi!"

Confused, you asked him, "Stop what?"

He stopped shaking his head then turned to you with a handsome smile. "Stop making me fall for you." He then thought for a moment, then added, "On second thought, don't stop me from falling for you because if I fall, I know you'll catch me. And when I get hurt while falling, you'll always be there to pick me back up!"

You blushed and looked down, smiling at his sincerity.

He pocketed something out of his pockets and showed you a ring, a plastic ring. "I–I want you to have this. I know you don't like expensive things, so I bought you this. I'm really sorry if you don't like it."

You smiled up at him as you put on the (f/c) ring on your left ring finger, knowing well that the vein there connects directly to your heart. "I love it, Ryouta."

He smiled and placed your hands in his slightly larger ones, then looked into your eyes. "I know I have so many flaws, so many that they're uncountable. I know that most people dub me as 'perfect' but I don't believe that, well after I met you. I realized that I'm a flawed person; conceited, selfish, and more. But with you, you make me feel perfect when you're with me, like we're two fitting puzzle pieces. I know it may not make any sense, but you taught me that I was perfectly imperfect. I'm not perfect, but I swear I'm perfect for you," He stopped for a while to wrap his arms around your waist, giving you a kiss on your forehead. "I'm no angel, I'm just me, but I will love you _endlessly._"

**-:-:-:-**

**Aaand****that is my first ever one-shot. I hope you enjoyed and I hope I hit some of your feels ^3^**

**If you want to request, go to the request section to know how to request! :3**

**Any feedback on this one-shot? c:**

_Coming next:_

▷ Aomine x Himedere!Reader

▷ Kuroko x Depressed!Reader

▷ OPEN FOR REQUESTS ~(•-•~) {notice the 's'? It's plural so request all you want :3}

**Don't forget to vote & comment, it makes me inspired to write!**

**~Kirami**

11/18/14 [[Wattpad]]

12/25/14 [[ ]]


	3. 2 : That Girl - Aomine Daiki

**ღ****That Girl »****AomineDaiki**

**Aomine****x****Himedere!Reader**

**Warning:**a few curse words ahead~ c:

**-:-:-:-**

_"She's so damn cold like 20 below."__-All Time Low,_That Girl

**-:-:-:-**

Ah, (L/N) (F/N), the cold-hearted beauty of Tōō Academy. It's as if her heart is stone cold; when she speaks, chills go down your spine; and when she looks at you, you would literally be frozen on the spot because of her intimidating stare.

Even Elsa would run away.

As almost everyone would flee from you, one didn't, and his name is Aomine Daiki, the ace of Tōō's basketball team. A rumbustious fella, I tell you.

Something about you intrigued him. Was it your looks, your personality? He actually didn't know.

Then there was you, who fell for him along the way. Cliché as it sounds, it's true. When and how, you were clueless.

It was all because of Momoi, you see. It was just an average day in school; hallways bustling, people chattering, students cramming, and a certain bluenette was snoozing on the rooftops of the school, skipping practice and classes.

Momoi was getting tired of calling for her childhood friend, so she decided to seek help. Numerous people declined because they didn't want to face the ace's wrath, but some of them also recommended her to talk to (L/N) (F/N), although they warned Momoi about your demeanor, she still wanted to talk to you even when there were rumors bustling that you would beat up anyone, _anyone,_who even dared to get anything out of you, even if it was a simple request. There was also a rumor that you just looked at a student then he transferred to another school just because of you.

It was stupid, you thought when you had heard of it.

Going back, Momoi asked some students where you would be regularly seen, and they told her that you were at the library always looking for a peaceful atmosphere. The pinkette thanked them, and proceeded to the library, however when she ran to that direction, she accidentally bumped into you, making you drop your borrowed books to the cold tiled floor of the library.

Everyone practically stopped what they were doing, looking at Momoi and you, who was looking at the fallen books with a blank stare. You looked at Momoi slowly, the same stare on your face, while hers held shock and panic. The students just gave Momoi looks of pity, as if you were going to kill her on the spot.

"I-I-I," Momoi stuttered repeatedly as she put her arms in front of her protectively.

"What." Your supposed question came out as a statement. It sent Momoi into a complete panic mode. She suddenly had the Sakurai Virus, apologizing far too many times, and you got irritated. "Stop it," you said. "you're getting irritating. If you don't have any necessary business with me, I recommend you to get out of my way before I am tempted to push you."

Momoi did as you told after she had helped you with your books. You began to walk away, but she called out, "(L/N)-san!"

You internally groaned in irritation and turned to her with the iciest glare that you could muster up. "What _now_?"

Then let's just say Momoi blacked out.

When the pinkette came to, she was surprised to see you on a chair, one of your legs crossed over the other while drinking a cup of tea like a person full of class, a princess. You stopped sipping the drink, setting it on the saucer which was on the side table while making a small 'clink' sound. "Do you need anything?" You asked, your voice much gentler than before.

This was the side you refused to show to the people of the school. You were actually a sweet and kind person, you just didn't want to show that side because you knew people would use you for your money, in result, you wouldn't have any friends. But that was fine by you; having no friends at all is way better than having fake ones. Besides, you liked the solitude, although it gets lonely at times...

Momoi blinked repeatedly, surprised at the tone of your voice. "B-By the way, did you bring me here?"

You looked at her with an incredulous expression with an eyebrow raised. "What do you take me for, a piece of transportation? Ridiculous. I simply asked a peasant to carry you here." You stated. Even though there was sarcasm in your voice, it was still far more gentle than when you talked in public.

"Ne, (L/N)-san, are you feeling all right? You don't seem to be yourself." She asked, putting a hand to your forehead.

You simply slapped her hand away and looked into her eyes with a blunt expression. "Don't touch me." You said, your calm composure still intact. "You don't want me treating you nicely? Fine then, you ungrateful peasant." You spoke, ferocity laced in your spine-chilling voice.

Momoi rubbed her stinging hand and shivered at your voice. _Scary..._she thought. _How would I ask her now?_

"Now," You spoke, making Momoi jump in surprise. "What is it that you need? Just tell me right now, I know you didn't just call me for nothing."

"Could you please discipline Dai- I mean Aomine Daiki? He keeps on skipping his classes, as well as basketball practice." Momoi spoke at once to get it over with. She closed her eyes, anticipating a smack or a beating.

You raised an eyebrow. "It sounds troublesome." You said, standing up and taking the empty teacup, giving it to the nervous nurse. You left the room without another word.

Momoi groaned, her last hope in making Aomine disciplined had just walked out of the door. "What now?"

The nurse peeked her head in the room and said, "You know, she never even said no yet."

"Wake up." You've been repeating this phrase for a while now, and your patience was waning. You spotted a magazine on the ace's face and your jaw dropped at the shock. Your hand swiftly grabbed the magazine, rolled it, and smacked the bluenette's face, effectively waking him up.

"H-Hey! What do you think you're doing?" He cried out, putting his arms in front of his face in attempt to protect himself from your attacks.

Heh, imagine Aomine getting beat up by a girl. Such a funny sight.

"Disgusting, nauseating, sickening, repulsive, revolting, repugnant, gross, vile, foul, unsavoury!" With each insult, you hit him with the magazine. "Such gravure content must not be brought to the school grounds, you indecent peasant!" You exclaimed as you stopped hitting the tan male, holding the magazine at its corner.

Aomine stood up and staggered a bit, dizzy from your attacks. Once his mind was straight, he glared into your (e/c) eyes, confusion and anger in his. "What's the big idea?"

You let out a sigh, regaining your usual calm composure, your eyes going to a sudden half-lidded bored state. "I suggest you go back to classes before anything bad happens."

"Hah?" He says, an unbelieving look on his face. He narrowed his eyes at you. "Who are you anyway?"

"Who I am is not of your agenda today, just get back to class before _anything bad happens._" You warned.

He ignored your statement, narrowed his eyes as if he was identifying you, then a look of realization hit him. "Oh, you're that (L/N) girl that everyone is afraid of." He scowled. "Well, everyone but me," He said. "and you can't beat me into going to class, because the only one who can beat me, is me."

You raised an eyebrow. "So in that context, the only one who can scare you, is you? How pitiful," you stated, an eyebrow raised and your arms crossed on your chest. "that when you look in a mirror you get frightened by the sight. I could see why though." You sighed dramatically, then smirked afterwards.

The tan male lightly blushed in embarrassment. "No! I meant, agh! Just don't tell me what to do!"

You sent an icy glare at Aomine. "Be quiet, fool. Don't waste the money your parents spent for you to have an education. Be thankful you have one, people on the streets would be happy if they got an education."

He glared back (which flabbergasted you) and laid back down with an arm across his eyes. "Just shut up and go away."

He was _really_getting on your nerves this time. You breathed on and out, and repeated this process several times in attempt to calm yourself down, and fortunately it worked since you didn't like appearing like a jungle woman on a rampage.

"Oh by the way," Aomine spoke, gaining your attention. "your boobs are small, now get, you're not the least bit entertaining." He motioned his hand in a shooing manner.

_Oh my_fucking_gosh, he did_not _just say that._You thought, your anger level rising over 9000. "Ex-fucking-cuse me?" You hissed, stalking up to Aomine then lifted him up by the collar, which surprised him to say the least. "You do not, I repeat, _do not_ say that to me. No one should _dare_ address those words at me." You sneered, then smirked, then laughed humorlessly which made him gulp because you sent him the iciest and cruelest glare you have ever made directed at him. "I warned you, didn't I? You should have gone to class."

Then you punch him out cold. Now, _how_would you bring him to the infirmary?

You reached for your cellphone in your pockets and searched for the school's student council president then pressed the call button. Once he picked up, you spoke with your usual cold voice. "Yes, this is (L/N) (F/N), and I need your assistance immediately. This concerns Aomine Daiki- yes, yes, now let me speak, you peasant, I was not finished! Now, come here or send someone because Aomine is knocked out cold, don't ask. Good bye." You turned off your phone and looked at the knocked out male, an unusual smirk plastered on your lips. "You should've listened, Aomine."

Once Aomine woke up in the infirmary, he yelled at you then complained about his aching head. Well, it wasn't your fault that he insulted you until you reached your limit until you socked him in the face.

His fault not yours.

The nurse sweat-dropped and gave you a nervous smile. "Th-That's the second time you sent someone to the nurse's office, (L/N)-san.

You gave her a long sided glance then shrugged as you looked back at the struggling Aomine. "Yeah, but this one's more troublesome. Good thing I know how to tie sturdy knots."

You see, you kind of tied Aomine to the bed since you knew that he would attempt to hurt you in some way.

Meh, life.

Let's just say this process repeated for about, uh, two and a half months, to say the least. You went to the rooftops, woke him up, hit him several times (but that lessened over a few weeks), sometimes knocking him out, demanding for help to get him to the nurse's, then getting him to class.

It surprised your school mates to say the least. They applauded you for getting him to basketball practices and class.

Momoi thanked you so many times and apologized for troubling you since she knew how hard it must be waking him up. You just gave her a small, rare, and genuine smile which made her think you weren't just a spoiled brat. She even thought you were cute and she even proposed a friendship between you two, to which you hesitated in, but in the end you approved of having a friendship with her.

Setting that aside, someone didn't like how you were treating the bluenette, and that was Aomine himself.

For ten weeks, he's been enduring your crap treatment, and he's sick of your princess-like behavior so he decided to confront you, but he isn't sick to the point that he hated you, no.

You were currently climbing the ladder that lead to Aomine's usual sleeping spot. You peeked over, expecting the lazy male to be snoozing, but no, he was awake, cross-legged Indian style while waiting for you to come over. You completely climbed and walked over to him. "So you finally came to your senses, after two and a half months, that you need to attend classes." You turned your back at him and said, "Now let's get going-"

"No." Aomine interrupted, making you sharply turn to him.

"Excuse me?" You narrowed your eyes at him.

"That's right, excuse you!" He exclaimed, pointing a finger at you.

His finger was a mere centimeter away from your face, so you shoved it away. "Don't point at me." You spoke. "Or else-"

"Or what? You're going to hit me again, knock me out?" He scoffed. "I've been through that for two months! I'm sick and tired of what you've been doing to me. You've been forcing me to do what I don't want to do, and it's tiring me. You've been hitting me, scoling me, forcing me, and all that shit! It's so irritating! You're such an annoyance," He stepped forward. "an irritation," Another step forward while you stepped backward. "a bother," him, forward; you, backward. "a vexation," forward, backward. "an aggravation," forward, backward. That was the last step until you could fall (but not to the bottom-most part of the school). You almost tripped, but Aomine quickly grabbed your waist and pulled you against him, his hold loose enough so that he could look down into your (e/c) eyes. "a nuisance, a pest, _a pain in the neck._" He finally finished, all those pent up emotions had finally burst out. "I even looked into a fucking thesaurus to look for those words! See? Without you even saying, you made me do something I don't like to do! Why do you even bother with me?! I hate you!" He yelled out, panting afterwards due to the emotional stress you had caused him, but he unintentionally yelled out the last statement, unaware that he had done so. He didn't mean it, no, it was the heat of the moment. Deep inside, he loves you. He was just wondering if you were a sadist that enjoyed torturing him.

You cried. Yes, you cried, and in front of Aomine no less. You felt weak and vulnerable in front of him at the moment, and it was so pitiful as you put it into your words. You cried because of the insults, _So that's what it feels like to be insulted. It hurts._ and you cried because you were being insulted by the one you have fallen for. _And so that's why it hurts to fall in love, because__if you__keep on falling, you'd only get broken._

The tears wouldn't stop. You clenched your fist as you looked down, then you bit your lip hard enough to draw blood, then looked up at him with teary eyes which he had just noticed. You opened your mouth to speak. "I'm sorry." You said, surprising him.

He didn't expect that, but he expected that you would hit him for touching you. What has gotten into you, he thought.

"I'm sorry for the hits, the insults, everything." You apologized, then your following statement shocked him "I'm sorry for caring," You punched him in the chest lightly, which you also did at the following words. "I'm sorry for being meticulous, I'm sorry for controlling you, I'm sorry for troubling you, I'm sorry for fretting over you," Then you placed your head on his chest, one of your hands on his shirt, clenching it, and your other hand on your chest where your heart is, because it felt painful; your heart was hurting. "and... I'm sorry for loving you." You finally let out the feeling that you had felt about a month ago.

Aomine froze oh his spot. You _cared_for him? You _worry_for him? You _**love**___him? He couldn't believe that the most cold-hearted girl had fallen for him, that he had melted your heart.

It was _certainly_unexpected for him.

You pushed him away, pulling him out of his reverie. "I-If you hate me that much," You wiped your tear stained face with a hanky. "then I better get going. Goodbye and good riddance, Aomine." You smiled scornfully at him, which gave him a pang in the heart. "And congratulations, by the way, for successfully melting, then breaking my heart." You jumped off, disregarding the ladder, then ran down the stairs, ignoring Aomine's pain-filled voice calling for you.

_Fuck,_he thought as he felt his heart clenching in pain. _love hurts._He hastily ran after you, quickly catching up because of him athletic physique. "Wait!" He said, gaining the attention of students. It was rare for him to be seen at this hour because he was sleeping mostly at this time. "Damn it, (L/N), wait!" A few students were surprised at the mention of your name. He and you ignored them of course, and he continued to run after you. "Tch. (F/N) wait!"

He said your first name. He knew you didn't like being called your first name without permission, so he used it as bait. It was successful when he saw you stop completely and slowly turn to him, your face filled with rage. "After all the fucking shit," Your cursing surprised the students since they have never seen you lose your cool façade, especially when they saw that you were crying. You hated looking weak in front of people. "you _dare_call me by my first nam-"

Your sentence was interrupted when he had embraced you. Your eyes widened in surprise, as well as the students who were witnessing them.

_"Holy crap!"_

_"Is__Aomine-san__looking for a death wish?!"_

_"Shut up, they look cute together."_

"I said wait damn it, (F/N)." He panted into your ear, which made you blush heavily since you weren't used to close contact, with a boy no less!

You wanted to get away, fast, so you said, "Rape! Rape! He's trying to ra- oomf!" Aomine quickly covered your mouth and sighed.

He placed your hand on his chest to conceal your face, since he kind of sensed your discomfort of looking weak in front of students you didn't know. Your face flushed red as you close your eyes.

He brought you to the nearest bathroom, but a student said, "Aomine-san, rape is immoral no matter the circumstance-"

"For fuck's sake, I'm not going to rape her!" He exclaimed as he brought you to the girl's comfort room. Some girls quickly ran out, annoyed by the fact that a boy had interrupted their retouching of make up.

That was a reason why Aomine loves you, your simplicity. Sure, you acted like a princess, but you wore your school uniform properly and your face didn't contain an ounce of make up.

Strangely, he loved that about you.

Anyway, going back to the situation at hand, Aomine held your waist with his hands, carried you, then set you down on the counter which he had fried before. He fished for hid handkerchief from his pockets and dampened it slightly with water from the faucet. He placed a hand at the back of your head then wiped your face with the wet cloth gently. After doing so, he asked for your hanky, which you gave (surprisingly) willingly, then dried your face in a tender manner.

You blushed at his kind actions, and thanked him as hr gave you your hanky back. You two were silent for a moment, but out of the blue, he stood in between your legs and embraced you around your waist. You gasped and blushed profusely at the contact. Again, the two of you stayed silent.

After a while, he moved and buried his face against the crook of your neck, your face red more than ever. You decided to run a hand through Aomine's navy blue hair, which was soft and silky to be honest. You laughed briefly.

"Do that again." Aomine spoke, his breath tickling your neck.

"D-Do what?" You asked, still stroking his hair.

"Laugh." He answered. "It sounds... cute." He whispered the last word and buried his head further on your neck, some of his hair stands tickling you.

Was he... embarrassed, to say that word?

You laughed again, and this time more audible because you thought Aomine was so adorable. _Cute..._you thought.

"I love you."

You stopped running your had through his hair. Did... did yiu hear that right? "Wh-What? You said you hated-"

"I don't mean that." He quickly intervened your statement as he removed his head from your neck, then placed his forehead in your own, the two of you holding eye contact; (e/c) clashing with blue. "I don't mean that." You looked into his eyes, and they held sincerity in them. "I love you, okay? I don't hate you. That's not true. I would be lying if I said that. I," He kissed your forehead. "love," He kissed your nose to which you blushed cutely at, in his eyes.

"You." The both of you finished in sync. Aomine sent you a genuine smile, and you reciprocated the action before he leaned down and kissed you on the lips.

It was pure bliss, full of passion and love even though it was a simple kiss. He placed his arms around your waist to pull you closer while gently caressing you using his thumb, while you wrapped one arm around his neck then the other hand on his cheeks, tenderly stroking his cheek lovingly. Eventually, you two had to pull away due to the lack of oxygen.

The two of you held eye contact once again, both of your eyes wide because that literally took your breath away.

You smiled at him and jumped on him, your legs securely around his waist and your arms around his neck. He staggered a bit then leaned on the wall to support both your weights. Your vibrant laugh resounded the room, making him laugh as well, and letting him fall for you all over again. "I love you too." You said, then kissed him once more.

Aomine Daiki, the boy who made you feel all kinds of emotions all in two and a half months; irritation, happiness, love.

Before, you were that girl, void of emotions and always having an intimidating look which seemed to drive people away.

And now, you were that- no, _his_girl who smiled and laughed with him, and made you promise that you would only shoe that side to him and only him.

Man, you definitely need to thank Momoi for asking you to talk some sense into Aomine.

**-:-:-:-**

**Omfg****guys this is the longest chapter that I have written so far i s2g. It took me so many hours to write this in my notebook then transfer it here on****wattpad, whew .-.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot, and I hope to get requests :)**

**Any feedback on this one-shot? c:**

_Coming next:_

▷ Worried!Midorima x Troublesome!Reader ›requested‹

**Don't forget to vote & comment, it makes me inspired to write!**

**~Kirami**

11/23/14 [[Wattpad]]

12/25/14


	4. 3 : Taro-nii, My Hero - MidorimaShintaro

**ღ**** Taro-nii, My Hero »****MidorimaShintarō****-requested-**

**Worried!Midorima****x Troublesome!Reader**

**Universe: When all the Miracles are already in college.**

**Was requested in Wattpad**

**-:-:-:-**

"... and that is why Naruto is my hero, because he taught me to never give up on my dreams." One of the girls in your class finished with a grin as she showed a beautiful drawing of the said anime character.

The class clapped at her selection of hero. "And what is your dream, Kirami-chan?" The teacher asked the blue-eyed girl, who blushed in response.

"I... I don't know yet." She replied with a sheepish grin. "It's the thought that counts!" _you annoying woman._The girl added as an afterthought.

Almost all of you sweat-dropped at the raven-haired girl. "O–Okay then, Kirami-chan." The teacher replied as the said girl went back to her seat beside you. "Next one is... Hinata Shoyo-kun!"

The orange haired boy gave a bright grin and proceeded to the front of the classroom to present who his hero is.

Kirami turned to you and poked your shoulder. "Ne, (F/N)-chan, who's your hero?"

You glanced at your cute Sanrio wrist watch and glanced at the door impatiently. "You'll see later, nanodayo." You replied, tucking a green strand of hair behind your ear.

Kirami muttered an "okay" then turned to listen to the speaker in front of the class. "Is the hero a boy or a girl?" She asked, looking at you once more.

"Boy." You responded, tapping your small index finger on the table top.

"Ne~ (F/N)-chan, did you do your homework for Arts?" The blue-eyed girl asked you once again. "Because I didn't." The girl laughed nervously, sending a peace sign at you.

You stopped tapping the table and slowly turned your head to your friend. "W–We have an assignment?" Your friend nodded and told you that she had only recalled it a while ago. "Waaah! I forgot!" You cried out rather loudly, putting your hands to your green hair in nervousness. _Mou~ Taro-nii__would surely scold me again,__nanodayo!_

You were the total opposite of your brother, Midorima Shintarō. He was a diligent student, you were not; He remembers to do school works, you don't; He prevents mischief coming to him, and you practically attracted impishness with open arms. Due to your 'unlucky nature', as your megane brother would dub you as, he would constantly worry about you since would cause all kinds of trouble.

His constant fretting over you didn't bother you at all, to be honest. It actually made you happy because it was a sign that he just loves and cares for you.

"Excuse me, (F/N)-chan and Kirami-chan. Please stop yourselves from talking," the teacher warned the both of you, making the whole class avert their eyes at you two. "you're making too much noise."

"H–Hai, sorry." Both you and your friend muttered half-heartedly.

"Well, just don't do it again—" The teacher's sentence was stopped by a knock on the door, halting all chatter in the children-filled classroom. "Shoyo-kun, please continue while I talk to the person."

The boy nodded enthusiastically and continued to speak.

You and Kirami, the partners-in-crime, continued to communicate using notes. The latter ripped a page from her notebook, scribbled a message, then passed it to you.

_**Who do you think that is? —Kira :)**_

_ **No idea. Maybe her husband? —(F/N) :)**_

_ **Does she even have one? I don't think she has a spouse**____**haha! —Kira :)**_

_**You really don't like her, ne? xD —(F/N)**_

_ **40-60. She gets irritating sometimes**___**=_=****_—Kira :3_**

You silently laughed at your friend's reply, but before you could answer, the teacher called for you. "(F/N)-chan, someone wants to talk to you."

You stood up from your seat and walked out of the room to be greeted by your one and only brother, Midorima Shintarō, who was carrying his lucky item for the day; a small frog plushie. Your eyes brightened up at the sight of him. "Taro-nii!" You exclaimed, hugging him around his legs.

He gave you a pat on the head, which made you smile wider. "Now, what was the emergency? The pre-school's principal called me here, nanodayo, but I don't see one." Midorima inquired, looking around.

You let go of hid legs and looked up at him with a sheepish smile.

Ah, that was already a signal that Midorima got used to if you got in trouble. You would always send him a grin if you were doing something mischievous. You're pretty reckless, as Midorima would say sometimes.

"There is, uh, no emergency, nanodayo." You said, your fingers forming a peace sign (a habit you caught from Kirami), then stuck your tongue out cutely.

"Then why did you call me here, nodayo?!"

"Because!"

"Because what?"

"… Nanodayo!"

Midorima sighed hopelessly and crouched down to your level then placed a hand on top of your head. "What's the real reason?"

You puffed your cheeks out adorably and looked down at the ground, fidgeting. "You'll see."

That being said, your teacher called for you to present your hero. You beamed at the right timing then you grabbed your tsundere-of-a-brother's hand and tugged on it. "Let's go inside, Taro-nii!" You beckoned as you dragged him inside with him trailing behind you awkwardly.

You grabbed the teacher's chair (with her permission), then set it down at the center of the room with confused eyes affixed on you. You told Midorima to sit down on the chair, to which he sighed to, though he complied much to your chagrin. After doing so, you took hold of your report from your desk then grinned at the class as you stood beside your older brother. "Today, I'm going to present my hero, my brother, Midorima Shintarō-niichan, nodayo!"

"He looks scary." One of your classmates said, making you angry.

"You better shut up, Ari-san! He's not scary, you annoying crayon thief." You exploded at the girl who said your brother looked frightening. "You know what's scary? Your stealing skills, that's what! Those skills are so below poor even a blind man could see you stealing things, nanodayo!"

Ari gasped dramatically and stood up swiftly, knocking down the chair she was sitting on. "I did not steal your crayon!" She objected, pointing a finger at you.

_Ara~rightintomytrap~!_You hummed inwardly.

And this is where you are most similar with your brother; your intellect. You were smarter than any of your classmates, so it was an advantage for you that you were born with such a huge sway like Midorima. Although the most unnerving thing with you is that you're such a massive troublemaker, and combined with your natural intelligence, you're like a walking daunting ball if naughtiness with a mind of a clever tactician even though you were only six years old.

You smirked at the girl. "I didn't even say whose crayon you stole, _ba~ka~!_" You spoke, sticking your tongue out.

Ari flushed red in anger and embarrassment. "B–But it sounded like you were blaming me for getting your crayon," She retorted, smirking nervously. "so it would make sense that I would defend myself!"

You smirked wider and flipped your green hair over yiur shoulder fabulously, resulting Midorima to face-palm. _Mysisteristoosmartforherowngood._

"But did you really have to over react like that? You're like an open book, Ari-_chan,_nodayo." You laughed at the ridiculous face that the said girl was making. She was caught red-handed. "Plus, you never even stole a crayon from me. I had simply witnessed you doing such an act, _moron._"

"I believe you've had enough fun, (F/N)-chan." The teacher intervened before you could get into a fight with the shameful girl. Your teacher gave you a disappointed look, and you thought about what Kirami had wrote in the note a while ago; she was right, your teacher _was_annoying.

Why won't she scold Ari instead since you had proved that she was responsible for the missing crayon frenzy which was going in for practically a month? It made no absolute sense!

"I don't give a—"

"That's enough, (F/N)." Midorima spoke, dragging you outside the classroom by your ear.

Crocodile tears streamed down your face as you flailed your arms around due to the pain he was giving you. "Ite~ that hurts, Taro-nii!"

Once outside the room, Midorima bonked you on the head. You cried out in pain and pouted up at Midorima while he sighed and crouched down to your level (since he was so damn tall, and you wondered if you had inherited that gene). "You really need to keep that mouth of yours shut, nanodayo. It's going to bring you trouble." He inwardly face-palmed. _I should really stop her from spending time with Takao._

You grinned at him. "When haven't I been in trouble?"

"When I saved your sorry but-"

"Yes, yes, I know, Taro-nii. Let's just get inside so that you could get back to studying, nodayo."

_**Midorima Shintarō is my older brother, born on the 7th day of July with green hair with green eyes. He believes that the items he would always carry would bring him luck, so good luck to him in getting a girlfriend. Takao-nii, Midorima's friend as well as mine, would often describe him as a "tsundere", to which I also found out was true just like this one time I found out he was crushing on someone.**_

_ "Ne~ Taro-nii, who was that girl you walked home with, nanodayo?" You asked him with a small beam as you stood beside a grinning Takao. You and the raven-haired boy had decided to confront your megane brother while he was on his way home as soon as Takao had come to pick you up from your school to spy on them. Takao knew you would be his best company in following Midorima since, of course, you are his younger sister after all. Besides, you could use this as blackmail!_

_ Your megane brother lightly blushed and turned his head so that he could try and conceal it. "I-It was raining, so I decided to share and umbrella with her... N-Not that I care about her! I was just p-passing by the bus stop then I-I saw her_—_"_

_ You laughed at the sight of your brother trying to defend himself, so did Takao. "Jeez, Shin-chan! You're such a tsundere!"_

_ Your eyes brightened. Midorima saw this then blanched. "Taro-nii the Tsundere! TsunTaro-nii!"_

_ "Don't call me that, nanodayo."_

_ "Let her have her fun, Shin-chan! Besides, you already had some fun walking Keiko home, ne~?" (a/n: she's an oc in one of my future books huehuehue)_

_ You smiled mischievously at Midorima. "Ara~ I get it now! Her name means 'luck', that must explain why you're attracted to her!"_

_ "(F/N), that's not_—_"_

_ "Oh, is she older than you? Is she your senpai? Your kohai perhaps? Come on~ tell me Taro-nii! I'm a good match maker, and Takao-nii shall be my partner in crime!"_

_ "Please no_—_"_

_ "Yatta~! Let's get Keiko-san to like Shin-chan back!"_

_ "OH I GIVE UP, NANODAYO!"_

_ **As I had said, good luck to him. Putting that aside, he's a really nice person behind that reserved attitude of his. Every time I would cause trouble, he would always be there for me. Even if he may not look like it, he really cares. When he saw me getting bullied after school, he took care of my wounds.**_

_ "You should really try and keep quiet sometimes, nanodayo." Midorima said as he applied alcohol on your scratch from your knee where you had landed on when one of the bullies tripped you._

_ You silently hissed at the stinging pain of the liquid on your wound. "Well if I kept quiet, they would bully me even more, nanodayo." You glared at the scratch. "Just because I have a different hair color, doesn't mean I'm no different than a person. And they even called me a carrot for crying out loud! They deserved glue on their seat for calling me that, nanodayo~!" You spoke with a creepy smile on your face._

_ "And how long have they bullied you, nanodayo?" He questioned, putting a (f/c) bandage on your knee._

_ "... a month and a half at most." You replied, looking at the ground._

_ You heard him sigh as he stood up to put the first aid kit back in its place. "You should have told me so that I could tell your teacher what they have been doing, nanodayo."_

_ "Yeah, I know but..."_

_ "No buts." He interrupted. "Look at what happened when you didn't tell anyone; you got bullied even more. Next time, speak up." He ruffled your hair and gave a rare smile. "I'm just worried, nanodayo."_

**_There was also a time when I broke my mother's favorite vase while I was throwing a stress ball around the living room. I was scared what my mother would do, but Taro-nii was there for me._**

_ A sound was heard throughout the almost empty house, like an object shattering into thousands of pieces. Midorima instantly stood up from his chair as he was studying for an upcoming exam, but he put that aside and bolted towards the living room where he hypothesized where the sound came from._

_ Once we went inside, he saw you standing near the broken vase while tears were threatening to spill from your eyes. You knelt down, desperately trying to put the pieces back together as if you were saving a life. You hastily grabbed a sharp portion of the vase, unbeknownst to you that you had cut your palm since you were too occupied in trying to put the vase back together. Midorima's eyes widened, then he ran over to you, carrying you in his arms as he walked out of the room._

_ You looked up at Midorima, glaring into his eyes. "What are you doing, nanodayo?! I was trying to fix it! Let go of me!" You exclaimed, your small stature struggling in his arms._

_ He went to the kitchen and set you down on the kitchen table, quickly getting the first aid kit at the same time so that you wouldn't have any time to escape. He quickly dried your palm and applied anaesthetics on your cut. After treating it, he bandaged your wound then glared at you. "What were you thinking, nanodayo?! You shouldn't go and pick up broken pieces of glass, nanodayo, that's dangerous! Are you out of your mind?"_

_ You glared right back, twice as hard. "I was just trying to put it back, nanodayo!" Your tears were rapidly flowing down your face. "I don't want Okaa-san to get mad at me, but instead you're the one getting mad, nanodayo!"_

_ Midorima's eyes softened then sighed afterwards. "I'm not mad at you."_

_ "Explain the yelling then, nodayo."_

_ "I'm just concerned, nanodayo. You should stop being so reckless, it will result to this," He pointed at your bandaged palm. "or even worse if you wouldn't be careful. I'm only watching out for you. Do you understand, nodayo?"_

_ You nodded then sighed. "Hai..."_

_ He ruffled your hair then grabbed a broom and dustpan nearby. "I'm just going to clean the living room while you wait for Okaa-san. If you have any problems in speaking to her, I'll cover for you. Got it?"_

_ You grinned at him and gave a thumbs up. "Yep!"_

**_He may not be perfect, although his three-pointers are I'll give him that, but I guarantee he's the best brother in the whole world. Yes, we may bicker and have several banters here and there, but in the end, he'll always be there for me, his little sister. Through thick and thin, my ups and downs, my successions and downfalls, I am 101% confident that he'll always be there by my side. His name is Midorima Shintarō or as I would like to call him, Taro-nii, My Hero... nanodayo._**

You were once again outside your classroom as you spoke with Midorima. He was staring into your eyes with a blank look, but you returned to him a smile. "So~? Did you like my report? Are you happy?" You asked him, swaying back and forth.

His eye twitched once, then he crouched down and put a hand to your head, patting it. "To be honest, yes, I did like your report and yes, I'm happy."

Your eyes sparkled and you threw your tiny arms around your brother's neck. "Yes, mission complete!" You exclaimed.

As you let go of him, he said, "Do you want any ice cream later, nanodayo?"

You felt yourself drooling at the mention of the treat. "Hai~!" You exclaimed, jumping up and down.

Ah yes, Midorima was truly your hero. He treats you ice cream for crying out loud! How awesome is that?

**-:-:-:-**

**Any feedback on this one-shot? c:**

_Coming next:_

▷ Midorima x Reader**›requested‹**

**Don't forget to R&R, it makes me inspired to write!**

**~Kirami**

**P.S: i was with all of you in this one-shot huehuehue ^3^**

**12/06/14 [[Wattpad]]**

**12/26/14 [[ ]]**


	5. 4 : Reconciling - Midorima Shintaro

**ღ****Reconciling****» Midorima Shintarō****-requested-**

**Midorima x Reader**

**Requested in Wattpad**

**-:-:-:-**

Being a doctor ain't easy; always running around the halls to tend to patients, always on duty, always staying up late due to several emergencies. Midorima could bear enough, but he had reached his limit after two and a half weeks of no sleep. He only had approximately five one hour naps per week, but unfortunately, it wasn't enough to fully rejuvenate his energy.

It was five thirty in the morning when he had come home from another stressful day at the hospital, and he was beyond tired. He set his things on the coffee table in the living room, then quickly sat on the sofa, only to jump in surprise once he heard a small squeak of shock from a woman, to be specific, his wife, Midorima (F/N).

Midorima stood up and gazed at you wearily as you rubbed your eyes, trying to comprehend where you were. After ridding of the sleepiness from your eyes, you looked at your megane husband. Once you caught sight of him, you sent him a sleepy grin. "Welcome home, Shintaro-kun."

He would regularly turn his head to hide his blush at your action, but this time he just grunted and said, "Yeah."

You got worried. He wasn't really like this, so you decided to question him. "Shintaro-kun, are you all right?"

No answer. All he did was sit down once you removed your feet from the furniture.

You bit your lip and fiddled with your thumbs as you knelt beside him on the couch. "Shintaro-kun? Shintaro-kun, look at me." You said as you placed your hands on his cheeks, but he only removed them and sighed in response. "Did you have a bad day at work?"

He turned to you, then mildly glared into your (e/c) eyes. "What do you think, nanodayo?" He asked rhetorically.

To you, it seemed a little rude, but he was stressed. Could you blame him? "O–Oh. I would take that as a yes then."

"Tell me, (F/N)," He suddenly spoke, making you look at him in surprise. "what is my job again?"

"A doctor."

"And what do doctors do?"

"They help and heal people."

"And do you know how much pressure is set upon us? It's complex, laborious, strenuous. So please, stop being so damn annoying for once." He said rather coldly as he leaned back on the couch, closing his eyes.

Some tears blurred your vision once you heard that he called you annoying. Is that what he really thought of you; an annoyance? You were just worried about him. "Sh–Shintaro—"

"I said stop being so annoying, damn it!" He exclaimed.

You were suddenly fueled with anger. Every night, you've been doing nothing but worry over him, caring for him, waiting for him, and this is what you get? Being called a bother? You've been treating him so nicely and he returns it with a shit treatment? Unacceptable. "'Stop being annoying', you say?" You echoed his words. "How dare you, saying that to me when all I've been doing is waiting for you to come home!" You yelled, standing up from the couch to glare down at him.

He removed his hands from his eyes and glared back at you. "Why don't you be productive then? Instead of waiting for me to come home, why don't you just go in the kitchen where you belong, nanodayo?"

Did he just say what you think he said? He just added fuel to the fire, and you were beyond pissed because of what he had just stated. "Don't be so selfish, Midorima! I also have a hard time at work, not just you. And straight after work, I make dinner for the both of us but in return what do I get? Absolutely nothing.

All I ever ask from you is to know that you'd be here for me. Every morning, I wait for you to at least kiss me on the cheek to at least signify that you still love me, but what do you do? You only get a piece of toast instead of eating the food I make for you every morning!

And one time when I went to the hospital to give you your lunch, you just told me to _go home._ Be at least thankful! I only brushed it off since I knew you had a long day, but I've reached my limit already—"

Your rampage was stopped when your husband's palm collided with your cheek, making your head turn to your left.

He just _slapped_you, his wife. "Shut up, nanodayo, I'm sick of your nonsense."

You let a few tears fall, then you averted your face towards Midorima. You laughed humorlessly and said, "How ironic, that you're a doctor and you broke this," You pointed at your heart. "and failed to heal it. And by the way, you forgot this," You grabbed a small raccoon plushie, Midorima'ss lucky item for the day. You threw it at him, to which he caught it in his hands. He gazed at it, then at you. "I thought it would bring me luck, just like you, but apparently, it didn't work." You stormed up to your room, slamming the door shut then locking it so that your idiot husband wouldn't get inside while you cooled down.

Midorima seemed to snap out of his daze when he heard the bedroom door slam shut. He looked at his palm which he had used to hit you and clenched it. He let out a frustrated (yet sexy) groan as he landed on the couch as he recalled what had happened between the two of you.

You were right, he was selfish. He should have thought of you instead of putting his actions first; and he wish he could turn back time to stop himself from slapping you.

_What have I done?_

Once Midorima woke up from his sleep on the couch, he noticed a blanket draped over him.

Even if you were mad at him, you didn't want him to freeze to death in your cold living room. You still have a heart after all.

Midorima sighed, the guilt creeping on him as he folded the blanket you had put on him last night. He walked upstairs to your shared bedroom and knocked on the door. "(F... F/N)?" He spoke, placing his forehead on the door. He heard no answer, so he repeated your name several times until he decided to open the door once he found out it was unlocked.

The bedroom was empty.

Midorima panicked, he was _scared_that you might have left him, but when he saw that your clothes were still in your wardrobe, it was like a great weight was lifted up from his shoulders. He was filled with relief that you didn't leave him. He didn't quite notice, but he slightly cried in happiness, but he still isn't proud of himself on the way he treated you last night.

He sighed, then prepared for work.

While doing his job, he felt quite empty. He hoped that when he came home, you would be there to greet him, "Welcome home, Shintaro-kun!" with a small smile which made him blush all the time, but his hopes were crushed when he arrived home.

He was greeted by an empty house.

Sighing, he arranged his things for tomorrow then sat on the couch doing nothing but stare at the television (which was still off). He thought, what would _you_do when you come home? You did mention you cooked dinner, but for him, that was suicide since he has a hard time cooking.

In the end, he was only able to cook scrambled egg (since the yolk broke when he had cracked the egg) and some delicious steamy rice (he only accomplished this because you taught him how).

He stared at the two plates with the food. _Is this what (F/N) does every night? _He questioned himself as he ate the meal across your empty seat. Not only was the seat empty, so was his heart.

He washed his plate and sat back down on the couch drifting off to sleep, hoping that you would be in his arms the next morning.

Then when he woke up, a blanket was draped over him again, just like the previous morning. He, once again, checked the whole house but you weren't seen, not even a trace of you. He began to feel worried, but when he checked the kitchen, he saw a note with your familiar hand writing. It said:

**_Thanks for the dinner, Shintaro-kun. Much appreciated. — (F/N) :)_**

Seeing your small note assured him that you weren't in any danger, but he still wondered where you were.

This process seemed to go on for a week. He always woke up alone feeling lonely... until one day...

Midorima woke up feeling something warm beside slowly opened his eyes, looking at the source of heartiness.

It was _you,_sleeping soundly beside him.

He was filled with relief and a blithesome feeling once he saw you all safe and sound in his arms. A huge smile broke onto his face as he embraced you tightly, effectively waking you up. "(F/N)!" He exclaimed. He stood up while carrying you, spinning you around. "Welcome home, _love._"

"I–I'm home, I'm home!" You hollered as he continued to spin you around in happiness. Heck, just hearing your voice made him even happier. "Sh–Shintaro-kun, please put me down." You requested once he stopped spinning you around and just held you in his arms.

Once he did so, he attacked you with kisses, which was out of character, you noticed. But you liked it, you felt loved by him.

As soon as he was done showering you with kisses, he smiled at you, effectively making you blush. He gave you one more passionate kiss, then looked into your eyes. "I'm sorry."

You knew what he was sorry about, and you instantly smiled and cried in happiness. "You're forgiven, you idiot. Ever since that day."

_It's really true, what people say. "You never know what you've got until it's gone."_

"What happened anyway, nanodayo?" Midorima asked as you laid down beside him in your bedroom as soon as you finished changing into indoor clothes.

"We were called for a sudden project and it required us to sleep in the office since we could encounter problem at any moment." You replied, cuddling into his arms.

"I thought you left me though." Your megane husband whispered sadly, making you feel a pang in your heart.

"I'm sorry. I also thought you needed some space so..."

Midorima nuzzled his face onto your neck. "All that matters now is that you're here with me, nanodayo." He opened his eyes and used one of his hands to make you look at him. "By the way, if you were required to sleep in the office, why did you put blankets on me and eat the dinners I made you, nanodayo?" He asked.

Deciding to have a little fun, you tilted your head and feigned a confused look. "What are you talking about? I never put any blankets on you, neither did I eat your dinners."

You saw your husband pale and mutter a _"What?"_

You laughed and pecked him on the lips. "I'm joking. Of course I ate the dinners you made for me."

"But why though, nanodayo?"

You blushed deeply, which seemed to amuse Midorima. "I–I came home to check up on you, of course. I wouldn't want you to... uhm... you know..."

Midorima chuckled at your cuteness. He pulled you towards his body, warmth radiating from him which made you smile. "From now on, I'll treat you like a real woman, not just a piece of this household."

You smiled and wrapped your arms around him. "Thank you, Shintaro-kun."

"Speaking of treating you like a woman," He said gaining your attention, making you look up at him to see his devilishly sexy smirk. "Why don't I start now..." he leaned into your ear, his breath tickling you. "_on the bed, nanodayo~?"_He purred, nibbling on your ear lobe.

Your face went as red as a fire truck as you gazed at him from the corner of your eye. "Sh–Shintaro-kun?"

"I want children, (F/N)~ Do you want some?" He purred rather sexily as he rubbed your noses together.

"O–Of course I do..."

He smirked wider. "Right timing then."

"Sh–Shintaro-kun!" You squeaked in surprise as he started kissing you neck.

He then straddled your hips, his arms on either side of your head and his smirk still etched on his face. He placed his forehead on yours, his beautiful, perfect jade green eyes staring into your (e/c) ones. "Hey, (F/N)," He called softly.

"H–Hmm?"

"I love you." He spoke quietly, sincerity, passion, and love laced in his voice.

Your eyes widened, but you smiled at him nonetheless. "I love you more."

Then he connected his lips onto yours.

_You can imagine what happens next ;)_

**Omfg I had a fun time writing this one-shot!**

**Any feedback on this one-shot? c:**

_Coming next:_

▷ Kuroko x Depressed!Reader

**Don't forget to R&R, it makes me inspired to write!**

**~Kirami**

**12/07/14 [[Wattpad]]**

**12/26/14 [[ ]]**


	6. 5 : Let Me Be The One - Kuroko Tetsuya

**ღ**** Let Me Be The One »****Kuroko****Tetsuya**

**Kuroko****x Depressed!Reader**

**-:-:-:-**

_"Let me be the one to light a fire inside those__eyes; Let me be the one to lift your heart up and__save your__life."__—_One Direction_, Diana_

**-:-:-:-**

You were walking though the halls of Seirin with your head down low, trying to conceal your face from the crowd since they would always question you on your current appearance. You didn't want that since you were tired of talking to people about your problems. They wouldn't _understand._

You arrived at your classroom, putting your bag besides your table all the while putting your arms around your face while you laid your head on the table, trying to catch a few minutes of sleep. You weren't able to sleep well _again_because you stayed up all night thinking about your life until four thirty in the morning. Sometimes you had insomnia, and on some days you had hypersomnia. It was weird.

You were always like this since you were thirteen, and you couldn't explain why. After your father finally saw through you when your appetite seemed to decline, he decided to take you to a clinic to check your condition. You were diagnosed with Major or Clinical Depression, but the confusing thing was; you didn't _exactly_know what the cause was. It was as if this _depression_was eating you up inside like a freaking cancer. You always felt down, worthless, you questioned the purpose of life, and you would have these... _thoughts_creeping up to your head telling you to...

You clenched your fists and buried your face further onto the desk so that the surrounding people wouldn't notice your sobs.

But one _did_notice; he always notices.

Every morning, he would see you walking into the classroom looking as depressed as always, trying to nap a bit, and your shoulders would move up and down unevenly as if you were crying. He has exceptional observation skills after all. Plus, your seat was just next to his, of course he would be able to see you.

Oddly enough, he wanted to comfort you, and today was the day he had enough courage mustered up to do so.

Both of you never really talked much, only when there was a group project and he was one of your group mates so it was reasonable for you to talk to each other.

Kagami also noticed that Kuroko would steal worried glances at you during lunch time so he would question it sometimes. Kuroko would reply with a shake of his head and continue eating with hesitancy when he had also noticed that you weren't eating at all.

Kagami told this to his team mates as well as his coach, so all of them gave some pep talk and encouraging words to Kuroko so that he could talk to you.

And that was exactly what he was going to do right now. He slowly reached his hand to tap your shoulder, but he stopped and thought, what if you didn't want to be disturbed?

He shook his head. No, he _was_going to talk to you today. He tapped your shoulder and said, "Ano, (L/N)-san, are you all right?" Kuroko asked. He inwardly slapped himself. _Of course she isn't. What an insensitive question._

Your shoulders stiffened for a second until you decided to lift your head up and look at him. You sent him a smile and nodded. You had mastered the art of faking smiles, so it was easy to deceive people.

Well, not easy enough to Kuroko because as said earlier, he has exceptional observation skills. He saw right through your lie. "You're lying, (L/N)-san."

You looked at him in shock for a split second then waved your hands in front of you nonchalantly. "Wh-What are you talking about, Kuroko-san? I'm not lying, I assure you." Then you sent one of your most fake smile, placing your head back into your arms afterwards.

Kuroko decided to talk to you later during lunch, so he turned his head the other way to look outside the window, thinking of what he would say later.

You were at the rooftops this time instead of the classroom since you wanted to be isolated from the world, from the people. You looked down at your lap, your untouched bento staring right at you. Your father had made your lunch, and inside was a letter telling you to eat well today.

You sighed, guilty since you kept on wasting the food that was always prepared for you by your father. You were burdening him, _again._

You placed the bento on the floor after you had put the lid back on. Standing up, you dusted your skirt and went to the edge of the rooftop, a waist length fence separating you from the doom below. You looked down blankly, those _thoughts_creeping up in your head once again.

_**You're so selfish. You're an albatross. You weigh people down. Just**___**die**___**already. You're doing nothing but wallowing in self-pity ever since you caused your mother's death. Stop being a burden and kill yourself.**_

Your pupils dilated as you clutched the fence with your hands, those _thoughts_were taking over your head. You shakily put one of your feet on the ledge, still staring at the ground as if it was welcoming you with open arms.

The voices were going to its extreme this time, and you couldn't seem to block them away.

You were about to place your other foot on the ledge, but a hand holding your forearm prevented you from doing so. Your eyes went back to normal as you looked back at who had stopped you from jumping from the rooftop.

It was Kuroko.

His eyes were wide as he gazed at you while panting, in fear maybe. "(L/N)-san! What were you thinking?!"

"H–Huh?" You muttered as you put your foot back down on the ground. "I–I just... don't know... I—"

Kuroko gazed at you in worry as you looked around, fidgeting in your place. Observing that you were about to break down, he slowly took hold of the back of your head and pulled you towards himself. He put your head on his shoulder while his other hand rubbed soothing circles on your back, instantly comforting you. "(L/N)-san, you can cry it out if you want."

And that's exactly what you did; you broke down in front of a person you barely even knew.

Kuroko slowly lead you to the wall where you had placed your lunch and made you sit down beside him. He played with a few strands of your hair while he hummed a random tune to calm you down. To be honest, he didn't like to see you cry, but you had to let your emotions out somehow right? It was better than freaking suicide.

Once you calmed down, you took your handkerchief from your pocket but instead, Kuroko took it and wiped your face for you. You slightly blushed at his kind action and thanked him silently as he gave it back to you.

Both of you leaned back on the wall, you sighing while he just looked at you.

Guilt flooded over you once more, that you were probably burdening Kuroko at the moment. "S–Sorry, Kuroko-san."

He tilted his head slightly in an adorable manner and asked, "Sorry for what? You didn't do anything wrong."

"Well, I–I tried to commit suicide, then I bothered you, and then I got your shirt all wet." You muttered, another wave of tears about to burst from your eyes. "I'm such a selfish bi—"

"Please stop degrading yourself, (L/N)-san." He told you. "Always think positively because it's those are the things that keep us going."

"But it's hard for me to do so." You replied, a few tears escaping your eyes. "No matter what I do, I always fail. I would always tend to have these _thoughts_ cloud my mind, always telling me to end myself."

You felt Kuroko's fingers wipe away your tears, which made you look up at him in confusion. He sent you a small smile, which made your heart skip a beat. "Then, with your permission, would you let me be the one to save your life?"

This feeling of being cared for decreased your suicidal thoughts, and you felt this fluttery feeling inside your chest which made you give a sincere smile to Kuroko and nodded.

Everyday, you've changed from the depressed and lonely girl to a gentle happy spirit which Kuroko grew to love every single second you spent with him.

When the two of you became more acquainted, he introduced you to his friends, the basketball team. You were shy at first, but that was easily diminished when you saw that they were good people. Being surrounded by the people you're most comfortable with made your _thoughts_slowly go away, and that made you _happy;_a feeling you have grown to welcome with open arms.

Especially when you were with Kuroko. There were times too when you would, out of the blue, feel depressed, mostly when you would zone out so suddenly. Of course, Kuroko was there so that you could tell him the things you were thinking about.

He was _always_there for you, worried about you, and when he saw several cuts along your wrist which was concealed by several bracelets today, he instantly took you to the rooftops to talk to you.

"(L/N)-san, could you please explain," He gently took hold of you wrist and removed the bracelets scattered along your arm. "this?"

You smiled at him sadly and shook your head. "They're old already, Kuroko-kun. Don't worry, I stopped."

"But this one seems recent." He pointed at one cut that was near the vein that could mean your death if you would cut it.

You looked down in shame and retracted your hand from his hold, bringing it to your chest. "I–I visited my mother's grave a few days ago, and I still couldn't take it." You mumbled, biting your lip to prevent sobs from coming out. "I just couldn't."

It broke Kuroko's heart to see you so broken, so he took hold of your hand once again and kissed the scars that would forever be marked on you.

His action confused you (well it made you blush as well because he was kissing you so). "Kuroko-kun? What are you doing?"

"I know that scars can't be fully healed, just like how you can't seem to stop with your depressing thoughts, so just by kissing them, I want you to know that I would always be here for you; trying to mend your broken life in the most meaningful ways possible." He spoke with much sincerity and love as he gazed at you with a small smile which made you fall for him even more.

So now that you're both caught in the moment, Kuroko decided to confess to you today, right here, right now. He had asked about this with his friends, the feeling inside his chest whenever he was with you; The sudden haste beating of his heart, the want to hold you in his arms, the reason why he smiles oh-so secretly. They told him it was _love,_and they persuaded him to confess to you when the time was right.

He heaved in a breath and looked into your (e/c) eyes. "I love you, (L/N)-san." He spoke quietly, a small, cute blush adorning his cheeks as he took hold of both your hands, fitting it in his. "I want to light a fire inside your eyes, to make you feel happiness. Sometimes when you smile, I could see that you're crying inside, and please, let me be the one to lift your heart up." He placed a kiss on your forehead, which made your face go red. "If I could hold you, (L/N)-san, I swear I'd never put you down. So please, w–would you be my girlfriend?" He finished, putting his forehead on yours, staring into your eyes at the same time.

The close proximity between you two made you even redder if that was possible, and you were unable to answer the question verbally, so you answered him with an action.

In a swift motion, you pecked his lips gingerly and smiled at him, nodding.

His cheeks were now as red as yours which made you laugh at his cuteness, and while hearing your laugh for the first time, he fell for you even more. "I love you so much, (L/N)-san."

"I love you too, Kuroko-kun."

"And by the way, could I call you (F/N)? It sounds cute." He sent you a cheeky smile, to which you blushed at (also your name coming from his mouth really made you blush twice as hard than normal).

"Th–Then I'll call you Tetsuya."

"Oh, another thing (F/N)," _Waaah~ He says my name so cutely~_You fangirled inwardly. "if you would think that you're a burden to me, you're wrong. Always let me save your life, because you'd also be saving mine."

You smiled once more then nodded, pecking his lips. _Baka, you already saved my life since day one._

**-:-:-:-**

**I FINISHED THIS IN ONE DAY HOLY SHIT ASDFHJL DID YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS ONE-SHOT BECAUSE I ENJOYED WRITING IT**

**and I recommend you listen to the song because it inspired me to not... yeah :)**

**OH I ONLY GOT TO UPDATE SINCE OUR EXAMS GOT MOVED HAHA but omg please pray for the Philippines because we were hit by the Typhoon Ruby (or Hagupit I think as some of you may know it as)**

**Any feedback on this one-shot? c:**

_Coming next:_

▷ Akashi x Reader

**Don't forget to vote & comment, it makes me inspired to write!**

**~Kirami**

**12/09/14 [[Wattpad]]**

**01/01/15**


End file.
